footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio
| winners = | promoted = | relegated = | continental_cup1 = Champions League | continental_cup_qualified1 = | continental_cup2 = Europa League | continental_cup_qualified2 = | matches_played = 156 | total_goals = 501 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio is be the 34th season since its establishment. It is the highest level in San Marino, in which the country's top 15 amateur football clubs played. The season will begin in September 2018 and is scheduled to conclude with the play-off final in May 2019. La Fiorita are the defending champions from the previous season. Participating teams Because there is no promotion or relegation in the league, the same 15 teams who competed in the league last season competed in the league this season. * S.P. Cailungo (Borgo Maggiore) * 'S.S. Cosmos' ''(Serravalle) * 'F.C. Domagnano' ''(Domagnano) * 'S.C. Faetano' ''(Faetano) * 'F.C. Fiorentino' ''(Fiorentino) * 'S.S. Folgore Falciano Calcio' ''(Serravalle) * 'A.C. Juvenes/Dogana' ''(Serravalle) * 'S.P. La Fiorita' ''(Montegiardino) * 'A.C. Libertas' ''(Borgo Maggiore) * 'S.S. Murata' ''(San Marino) * 'S.S. Pennarossa' ''(Chiesanuova) * 'S.S. San Giovanni' ''(Borgo Maggiore) * 'S.P. Tre Fiori' ''(Fiorentino) * 'S.P. Tre Penne' ''(Serravalle) * 'S.S. Virtus' ''(Acquaviva) Regular season The 15 clubs were split into two groups; one with eight clubs and another with seven clubs. All teams played once against the teams within their own group. At the end of the regular season, the top four from each group advance to group 1 of the second stage. All other teams advance to group 2 of the second stage. Group A Group B Second stage The fifteen clubs will play each other twice within their own group. At the end of the second stage, the first through sixth-placed clubs from group 1 will advance to the final stage. From group 2, the first and second-placed clubs will advance to the final stage. Group 1 Group 2 Play–off The winner of the play–off, Juvenes/Dogana, advanced to the final stage. |time = 20:45 |team1 = Juvenes/Dogana |score = 3–1 |team2 = 'Cosmos' |report = |goals1 = Sorrentino Cavalli Gasperoni |goals2 = Caminero Cuis |stadium = San Marino Stadium |location = Serravalle |attendance = |referee = }} Final stage The eight clubs which advanced from the second stage will compete in a knockout format final stage to determine the champion of the league. Bracket Summary The first legs of the quarter finals were played from 25 to 28 April 2019 and the second legs were played from 2 to 5 May 2019. The first legs of the semi finals will be played on 11–12 May 2019 and the second legs will be played on 17–18 May 2019. |+Quarter finals |} |+Semi finals |} |+Final |} Quarter finals |goals2 = |stadium = Campo Sportivo di Acquaviva, Acquaviva |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} F. Castellazzi M. Souare |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} ''La Fiorita won 6–0 on aggregate. ---- |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} G. Morelli F. Pesaresi |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} Libertas won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |goals2 =S. Rossi |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} Tre Fiori won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |goals2 = |stadium = Campo Sportivo di Acquaviva, Acquaviva |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} |goals2 =N. Gai |stadium = Stadio Fonte Dell'Ovo, City of San Marino |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} Tre Penne won 2–1 on aggregate. Semi finals ---- External links * Category:Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio San Marino 1